This study will examine the responses of T-lymphocyte subpopulations individually and in defined combinations in vitro using four different assay procedures to detect responses to tumor cell antigens. The same populations will also be tested in vivo by a passive transfer assay to determine their capacity to protect recipients from leukemic death. The study seeks to define in vitro assays that correlate with in vivo protection.